All the Hearts Alight
by ToujoursMiraculous
Summary: Luka's determined to tell Marinette how he feels before it's too late. After years of hiding his feelings, Adrien tries to build up the nerve to ask Marinette out as he fights those that remain for Ladybug. Meanwhile, Kagami begins growing smitten with a certain Chaton after an encounter with Paris' charming superhero.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I came up with the idea for this fanfiction after listening to the songs Milk and Black Spiders by Foals and Kiss Me by Charlie Puth. This fic is going to be a more lax fic, in which I'm going to write when I feel like it and not worry about specific scenes or parts, and just see where it takes me. So sort of an experimental fic for me. x3**

* * *

 _Why can't I get you out of my head?_ Luka wondered as he leaned over the railing of the ship he was currently aboard, overlooking the vast horizon of the Pacific. He watched the sea below as the calm waters gradually started to churn, becoming angrier with every kilometer sailed. He spotted Cumulonimbus clouds in the distance. They reminded him of a volcanic eruption but with white ash instead of dark grey. In a way, the storm was like an eruption in itself; the clouds had merely been simple rain clouds what seemed like only moments ago. Then they had exploded before his eyes into the billowing tower that awaited them in the not-too-far distance.  
A short time later he began hearing the low, menacing rumble of nearly-continuous thunder that gradually grew louder.

Luka sighed as he brushed his no longer polished hand through his fading blue-dyed hair.

He missed Marinette. Wherever he went, she somehow managed to creep into his mind. Everything seemed to remind him of her, one way or another.

When he was docked in China for a few days, he spotted someone in the crowd in downtown Shanghai whose frame, hair color, and even hairstyle resembled her. In Chile, while strolling down the streets with his camera, he came across Santiago's Fashion Show and couldn't help but wonder what Marinette would do if she was there with him. He imagined her reaction to seeing how a completely different culture handled fashion shows. And then just last week in northern Australia, the water was the most beautiful shade of blue. He could've sworn it was the exact color of Marinette's eyes.

But tonight, he was in Auckland. He and a few of his buddies were walking down the streets after one of their three shows in the city, when he looked up and saw Sky Tower in the distance, beautifully lit up in an orangey glow, just like the Tower back home.

Where Marinette was right now.

He wondered what she was doing this very moment...

He stopped in his tracks as the feeling of homesickness washed over him and began weighing down on his heart.  
"Are you okay?" his friend had noticed Luka was no longer walking alongside them and came back, clapping him on the shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Luka tilted his head enough to shoot his friend a brief, reassuring smile.

His buddy frowned. "No, you're not. Is it that girl again? Marinette?"

Luka's heart fluttered a moment and the mention of her name. He nodded once, not looking him in the eye and heaved out a sigh. "No matter where I go in the world, it really doesn't matter where, she's always with me. The more that reminds me of her, the harder it is to be away. I don't know what to do, Phillipe," he groaned, running his hands through his hair aggressively a moment.

"From what you told me about her, I'd suggest you tell her how you feel before someone else beats you to it," he replied gently.

"I would, but I'm literally on the other side of the world. We're not even in the same hemisphere."

Phillipe patted him on the back. "You should get going then," he said, jerking his head towards Sky Tower, the corner of his mouth twitching as if he were fighting a smile.

"But you guys... the tour... what?" Luka just blinked in confusion. "I can't just leave."

"Sure you can! Right guys?" Phillipe called over to them. The other two came jogging up with big smiles.

"He has a very valid point, Luka. We only have a few more shows left. We can find a replacement for you until the end of the tour," the eldest of the group said with a shrug. "Besides, you're no good to us, what with you spacing out all the time and all. Best to get everything settled so you can come back refreshed."

A grin spread across Luka's face. "Thanks guys!"

"Now what are you waiting for? Get going!" urged the other guy in the group. Luka raced back to his room at the hotel to gather his things. It was going to be a long journey back to Paris and he wasn't going to waste another minute.

"Hey Nino!" Adrien greeted that morning in front of the school.

"Adrien!" Nino's face lit up. "You actually made it this time."

"I'm as surprised as you," he chuckled, fist pumping his best friend's shoulder. "Where are the girls?" Adrien looked around but didn't see them anywhere nearby.

"They're on their way. Marinette got caught up at the bakery, Alya said they'd be a few minutes late."

"Ah," said Adrien as he looked away, tapping his foot anxiously on the concrete. Nino raised an eyebrow.

"Anxious, are we?"

"What?"

Nino pointed down at Adrien's feet.

"I'm anxious to get going," he started slowly, "because it's been a while since I've been able to do something outside of school. Or my house."

His best friend adjusted his cap with raised eyebrow. He peered over the blonde's shoulder and his eyes faked going wide with surprise. "Hey Marinette!" he called with a slight wave, his eyes focusing back on his buddy.

Adrien whipped his head around, a huge smile on his face and his eyes lit up like a child's on Christmas morning. Until he saw that there was nobody there.

"Not cool, Nino," he glared dully.

"Bro, you've had three years to tell Marinette how you feel about her. Why don't you just get on with it?"

Adrien crossed his arms in front of his chest with a sigh and leaned back against the wall. "I don't know how."

Nino laughed. "Is this the same guy that tried to help set me up with Marinette? Mr. Front-of-the-cover-teen-model-weekly. Follow the same advice you gave to me and just be yourself. She won't say no, I promise you, dude."

"I don't know," he said again, "I've tried showing her how I feel, hoping she'd catch on, but-"

"Marinette would write off everything you say or do as you just being nice," Nino cut in. "You have to tell it to her straight. It's the only way she'll understand."

"You're right," he didn't want to admit it, but if he wanted to get anywhere with Marinette, he'd have to say it directly. The thought made his insides squirm. "Just not today. I need time to figure this out."

"Dude-" he started to protest, but Alya and Marinette had approached them.

"Time to figure what out?" Alya's voice came from behind them, causing both boys to jump.

They stuttered over their words and scratched the backs of their necks as they tried to make something up. Alya saw right through them, her eyes squinted into slits with suspicion. She'd drag whatever it was out of Nino later if he wasn't going to come clean.

Marinette however looked very curious and slightly concerned.

"Are you guys alright?" she asked.

"Just fine!" Nino answered, a bit too keyed up. "We should hurry up or we're going to be late for the game," he said as he hooked his arm around his girlfriend's and marched towards the stadium.

Marinette stood there watching Nino lead Alya away, looking quite confused. She turned to Adrien, as if expecting answers from him. The boy let out a nervous laugh and gestured for her to go on ahead of him. With a small shrug, she went to catch up to Alya and Nino.

He trudged a few paces behind her the entire way, keeping his gaze low. His Kwami chuckled deviously in his jacket pocket at his embarrassment and frustration. He knew Plagg cared about him, but that didn't mean he didn't enjoy watching Adrien do things he found difficult.

Adrien groaned when he looked up and saw Marinette. Just how was he going to be able to tell her?

* * *

 **Let me know how you liked this so far by favoriting, following, and leaving a review! c:**

 **Please follow me on tumblr toujoursmiraculous for updates for my fics and other Miraculous Ladybug posts!**


	2. Chapter 2

Marinette sat at her desk, glancing over at the clock every thirty seconds. She tapped her finger rhythmically against her computer mouse.

"Why are you so anxious, Marinette?" Tikki glided down to sit on her restless hand.

She blinked at the sudden sensation on her hand and jerked her head in the opposite direction. "I'm not anxious, I'm just impatient for patrol."

"Why?"

"Uhhh... I think it's close enough to patrol time," she dodged the question and called for her transformation, despite Tikki's attempt at trying to get an answer out of her first.

Ladybug leaped up onto her balcony and tossed her yo-yo out into the city. It was still early, but with any luck, he'd be there soon.

Her connection with Chat Noir was nothing new. She had felt it since the day they met, but every akuma they faced, every situation they were in that relied on them working together to save the day, and every little detail she learned about him by being in his presence drew her in more and more each day. At first, she brushed the feeling off, and by doing so she brushed him off, too. But as time went on, it grew harder to ignore it - to ignore _him_.

It pained her whenever she had to lie to him to protect her identity, or when she'd reject him for that same reason. She hated seeing his expression and being the reason his toothy grin would fade and his cat ears would droop. The pure and selfless Ladybug had a selfish motivation for bringing down Hawk Moth once and for all, and that was so it'd be safe to finally tell her Kitty - her best friend - everything. But as patient as she was, even she had her limit to how long she could wait.

For now though, she took whatever moments with him that she could. She didn't talk about her feelings for Chat with Tikki. All the times she had been so adamant about not liking Chat Noir, and her crush on Adrien that still tugged on her heart, as well as the addition to Luka….

There was just no way she could talk about it. She just couldn't. What could be done about it anyway? That was what she'd tell herself whenever she thought about telling Tikki everything.

Ladybug arrived at their usual meet-up place; the rooftop of a random building in the city. She sat down and listened to the noises of cars and people below, her eyes shutting as she concentrated on them.

The sudden sound of boots next to her made her eyes spring open.

"Chat Noir!" she greeted him with a warm smile.  
"M'lady," he grinned back. "What are we doing today?"

"I don't know," she replied with a playful shrug. "How about we go around the city and see if we can help anyone out with anything?"

Chat Noir hummed in agreement and they were off to take a look around the city.

They came into view of a park when they heard children calling their names.

"Look, it's Ladybug and Chat Noir!"

"They're so cool!"

"Ladybug! Chat Noir!" the kids screamed, pointing excitedly up at their heroes.

Ladybug looked back to Chat Noir. His face lit up and he nodded, knowing just what his Lady was suggesting.

Seconds later, they landed down in the grass in the park. The group of children ran up and gave them hugs before they had time to blink.

"Oh no, it's a swarm of children! Help me Ladybug, I'm getting dragged under! Aaaghh," he made a gurgling sound and his arm sticking out of the mob of kids engulfing him, as if reaching for a way out. The children and Ladybug giggled.

"Okay kids, give the poor Kitty some air," Ladybug said, coaxing the kids off of him. She offered Chat a hand to help him off the ground once he was free. He swiftly brushed the dirt off his suit.

"Ladybug, can I ask you something?" a little girl, who looked to be about 6 years old or so approached her shyly, taking her hand.

Ladybug lowered herself to the little girls level and laughed. "You're adorable. Of course! What is it?"

The girl looked to the side a moment and tapped her index finger to her cheek a couple of times. "Um, well, I was wondering if…" she started giggling, "if you and Chat Noir are going to get married," she finished her question that sounded more like a statement and giggled profusely with rosy cheeks and bright eyes.

Ladybug froze, her eyes wide and her mouth popped open in shock. "Uhhh," she began laughing nervously. "We're too young to get married," she answered lamely.

"Someday then?" the little girl pressed.  
Ladybug turned her head to face Chat Noir, who looked highly amused at the little girl's question until he saw Ladybug's expression. Her eyes were screaming at him to help her.

He stepped in, kneeling beside Ladybug, facing the girl.

"What a question! Ladybug and I are best friends though."

"So that's a 'yes' then!" she said with a wide grin on her face.

"Why do you say that?" Chat Noir chuckled at her tone. This little girl was truly the cutest thing.

"Because my Maman married her best friend and she's _really_ happy!" she squealed before running off to find her mother.

After several minutes more with the kids, Ladybug and Chat Noir parted ways with them, going back to the rooftops.

"Wait!" he called out to her when she wasn't showing signs of stopping. Ladybug did as he asked, lowering her yo-yo. But she didn't turn to face him at his call. "That little girl was something else, wasn't she?" he chuckled, approaching her. Instead of getting some witty comment back or a smile at the very least like he expected, she continued to look away from him in silence.

Chat hesitantly held his hand out and rested it on her shoulder. "You okay?"

She shook her head.

"I know I shouldn't ask, but… is it about that boy you told me about? You can tell me. You don't have to tell me who he is, but maybe if you tell me what's going on with him, I could help," he offered. "I just... don't want to see you hurting. I'll do whatever I can to help you."

He was too good, too nice. Ever since Chat Noir had told her, as Marinette, that he loved her, being around him became especially difficult. Knowing how he's felt about her all this time, but stepping back for her sake and then being willing to help her find happiness with someone else made her all the more impatient for her to tell him everything once and for all.

But she couldn't break her resolve to keep it from him. Not yet.

Sucking in a deep breath, Ladybug turned around with a small smile playing on her lips, one that didn't reach her eyes.

"It's… complicated. Are you sure you want to hear about it?"

"Of course," he answered. He sat down and rested his head in his hands, giving her his undivided attention.

Ladybug sat next to him, making a point not to look at his face. "Well, that boy I told you about, he's a very good friend of mine. We're close, but nothing's ever come of it like I've wanted it to. I sort of gave up, actually," she chuckled darkly.

"Why?" Chat frowned.

Ladybug leaned back and looked up at the sky. Stars were beginning to shine as nightfall approached. "I feel like there's this wall between us and I don't know how to bring it down. It's hard to explain, really. He's really an amazing person, but I don't think I'm what he's looking for."

"If you're not what he's looking for, he's an idiot," he mumbled.

"Chat!"

"What? It's the truth," he shrugged. "But I'll throw this guy a bone and say maybe he's wanted to tell you how he feels all along, but he just doesn't know how?"

"Is this coming from experience?" she smiled teasingly.

"Actually, yeah," he admitted. Her smile faded. "There's this girl I've known for a long time now, and she's amazing," he smiled to himself as he thought about her, his eyes lighting up a moment before it disappeared. "But something keeps stopping me from telling her how I feel. I don't know what. So maybe this guy of yours hasn't found a way to tell you yet."

So he had somebody he was interested in that wasn't her. Pain began to flood her system as his words began to sink it. But this was all her doing. She could've prevented it and told him who she was a long time ago, or at the very least let him know she returned his feelings. Ladybug was just so determined to hold her ground on the matter, to keep him safe, to keep everyone she cared about safe. Even if they were to defeat Hawk Moth now, maybe it was already too late for them. Being his best friend, spending time with him would have to be enough.

Ladybug swallowed. "Maybe… you know how I said it's complicated?"

"Yeah?"

"There's also this other guy…." she smiled sheepishly.

"What?!" Chat exclaimed, his bright green cat eyes grew wide.

Ladybug laughed at his reaction and gave him a playful shove. "And then this other one..."

Chat Noir froze in shock and she laughed harder.

"You're just joking, right?" he asked weakly.

"I really wish I were," she sighed as she nudged his shoulder.

He took a moment to compose himself, and once he did, he smiled and held out his fist.

"Best friends though, right?"

Ladybug gave him a fist bump. "Always."


End file.
